A Heart Cries
by swtT priNcezZ
Summary: My heart cries in pain as my love for you grows. And one day god will see it and we shall be together". A MUST READ LOVE STORY! Pairing is TenchiRyoko. OOC a lot so


Title: A Heart Cries Author: SwtT pRinCezZ  
  
Summary: "My heart cries in pain as my love for you grows. And one day god will see it and we shall be together". A MUST READ LOVE STORY!!! Pairing is Tenchi/Ryoko. OOC a lot so please don't flame me -.  
  
A story written for Taikchan 3 wuv u baby!  
---  
  
Chapter 1  
  
At the very sight of him my heart stopped. It was the first time in three years for I haven't seen the young and sweet Tenchi. He walked out of the air craft with a huge smile on his face smelling the fresh air. He then started looking around as he walked to find me and the others I've came with.Would he recognize me? Will he still talk to me? Or will he talk to his young sweetheart Ayeka? My fists grip themselves as my mind whispered her name into my memories.  
  
When we all were younger Tenchi always had the hots for Ayeka never me only because I was a tomboyish kind of girl. And Ayeka was the well mannered and decent girl with all the gold and cloths. But I never was jealous of my dear friend Ayeka due to because I owe her my life. When I was born my mother had died the same time. Emotions couldn't even be described into words due to the love I had for my passed away mother. I grew up in a home with a bunch of kids that loved to pick on my cause of my weird look or cyan hair, golden eyes, and the perfect figure of my body.  
  
Ayeka then one day came with her mother to the home to adopt a child. When I saw the purple haired angel face girl I knew there was a connection between us. And I walked slowly towards the window at which she stood at. And somehow we were able to speak to each other through the sound proofed glass. Then my ears were caught to the voice of her mother.  
  
"Ayeka get away from the glass".  
  
Then her mother set eyes upon me and asked, "Who is that dear child?".  
  
The owner replied, "Oh, she's too hard for you to take care of she's a bit too mischievous and don't know the meaning of respect and discipline". The mother starred at me into my golden eyes as she started to tears she then replied, "I'll take her".  
  
I was wondering if I was hearing things? What did she just say? The young girl then turned to me with a huge smile and said, "Sister!!!". My heart felt that word but I hadn't known the meaning to that word what was a sister?  
  
That same evening they took me to their house and fed me. As I grew I also grew to learn the manner of a proper young lady. At the age of fourteen I've fallen in love with a boy Tenchi. And sadly also had Ayeka and so I never tried to do anything or tell him my affections for him. Tenchi and the both of us were the three best friends no one could stand in our way. Then Tenchi grew to eighteen and had to go away to college to another state both Ayeka and my heart broke as we saw him disappear into the darkness of the plane. And for three years we haven't seen him yet until this day.  
  
---  
  
He walked towards me looking at me as I was about to say hi he walked straight pass me! My heart fell into nothing haven't he recognize me? Was I that ugly to be seen? What was wrong why didn't he know me? I pulled myself into a corner of the wall feeling the knives prick my heart.  
Then I felt something brush against my shoulder I turned and saw a bouquet of flowers sweet scented pink and purple flowers. I smiled and took it out of the person's hand and only to reveal Tenchi's face. I lunged at him hugging him tight he lifted me up by my legs and gave me a kiss on my cheek.  
  
"Ryoko! I missed you so much! How have you been?" Tenchi put me onto the floor ever so gently. And I then answered, "I've been fine... Tenchi I've missed you will you be going away again?" I asked with hope that he would give me a answer that I wanted to hear. "Ryoko, ...I ....NO!" He gave me another kiss and smiled and then his eyes went off of me onto the purple haired girl behind me.  
  
I saw the look in his eyes. The look he always gave her but never gave me again I felt lonely I walked into a corner to let him pass. He walked towards her and hugged her by her waist pulling her towards him. She wore a pink summer dress, he then looked into her deep purple eyes and kissed her lightly for a second on her lips. When he pulled away the stunned Ayeka stood and blushed. I turned around from facing them and my silent tears wrecked my world.  
  
I then knew he and I wasn't meant to be.  
  
---  
  
This is just to give you a taste of what the story will be like. I hope you liked the pre-view and yes this is part of the story so don't worry. The rest of chapters will be much more longer and detailed. Please & thank you for your reviews.  
  
Your truly,  
  
SwtT pRincEzZ 


End file.
